


The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters

by foxxing (gayfantasticfour)



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, SWEET KISSINS, jinson, this made me so emo i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfantasticfour/pseuds/foxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment in Park Jinyoung's life where someone mistakes him as Jackson's boyfriend just because they're wearing the exact same sweater at an ugly sweater party. Even though he's never even met Jackson before. Ever. In his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Ugly Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY 
> 
> this was based on a prompt i found on tumblr the other day but i can't remember what post it was :C weh BUT the post was just "an au where characters A & B get mistaken for a couple at a party because they're wearing the same sweater even though they've never met before" and i'm a big lame nerd and had to do it for jinson....bcos i am emo....at all time........
> 
> THIS IS 100% DEDICATED TO MIGUEL bc i love her the most and she's the best and we always scream about jjp and jinson and she's lowkey writing me a pining!jr fic even though i'll see it in 2055 but i love her for putting up with me yellin @ her about it and she's the best and she deserves this ok <333 i love you miguel #migoey
> 
> i'm a mess i'm sorry

"Jaebum, I will literally give you a billion won if you shut up."

Jinyoung has been on the phone for the last twenty minutes arguing with his best friend, Jaebum, about whether or not Jinyoung is going to come to the party that Jaebum's roommate is having. Jinyoung knows Mark almost as well as he knows Jaebum, since those two have been living together since college ended, but Jinyoung knows almost zero of Mark's friends. He's met a few at some of the parties that he actually attended in college, but now that it's been four years he's fallen away from most of them. Jaebum doesn't know Mark's friends well either, since he's usually attached to Jinyoung's hip. Generally he's much more of a social butterfly in these situations--as a permanent fuckboy, Jaebum seems to find people to talk to him wherever he goes, regardless of whether those people mime throwing up in their mouths after talking to him or not--but for some reason, any time that Mark has a party at their apartment, Jaebum is begging Jinyoung to be there.

"You don't have a billion won."

Affronted, Jinyoung scoffs. He sits down heavily on the barstool in the kitchen and waits for the water on the stove to boil, cheek resting in one hand. "How do you know?"

Jaebum laughs on the other end, and the sound sends a hum of calm pleasure through Jinyoung, even as his irritation is spiking. He's been friends with Jaebum for as long as he can remember--since they were babies. Most people think he's a little stupid, since he's got a very direct nature, but Jinyoung knows that Jaebum is actually incredibly smart but plays it down so people will like him. This doesn't always work, per se, since sometimes he downplays it a little  _too_ much, but the other nice thing about Jaebum is that he doesn't hang on to things for long. He gets angry easily but he's always been the one to let it go first, which Jinyoung envies. He wishes he could be anything but vaguely annoyed all the time. "Because," Jaebum says, and Jinyoung hears a door closing in the background, which means Mark just came in. "If you had a billion won, you wouldn't let me live in the slums."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "You don't live in the slums." In the background, he hears Mark throw something at Jaebum's head that hits the phone out of his hand, and Jinyoung laughs when he hears Jaebum's distant shouts of protest as Mark pretends to beat him up. A moment later Jaebum picks up the phone again, and Jinyoung can almost see the pout on his face. "Maybe not but my roommate is trying to kill me." 

From the background, Mark shouts, "if I was trying to kill you, you'd be dead already." 

"See? You see what I deal with? You gotta come, Jinyoungie."

"Maybe."

Jaebum huffs. "What do I gotta do to convince you?"

"Tell me I don't have to come." 

"Just do it for me, your best friend. Your other half. Your brother. Your one and only. Your soulma--"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT." Jinyoung sighs heavily but is having a hard time being upset when Jaebum displays his rare show of energy and whoops into the phone. "Hey, all I said was is that I get it. I didn't say I would come."

Jaebum's voice even sounds smug, and Jinyoung decides to punch him when he sees him at the party. "You didn't have to. I knew you were going to come the whole time, you just like when I beg." 

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"Nice try, Jinyoungie," Jaebum says, and then the line goes dead. 

Dropping his head on the counter, he closes his eyes to mentally prepare himself for a party that is still a day and a half away. This is going to be a disaster in some way, since most of Mark's parties end up being a disaster somehow. Mark's parties are so messy, in fact, that they've started naming them after they happen: there's The One With the Pickle Jar, where someone managed to get their foot stuck in a full jar of pickles; The Broom Handle Lobotomy, where one of Mark's friends hit themselves in the eye with the broom handle and had to go immediately to the hospital when the wood splintered; and, most famously, is Return of the Jedi. A lot of things happened at that one, but the most notorious memory of the night is the random kid who ended up in their party dressed in full Jedi regalia and trying to convince all the drunk people that the force is real. To this day, no one knows who the kid was, where he came from, where he went, or how he got in Mark and Jaebum's house.

Before he can even finish plating the dinner he made, his phone is ringing again. When he picks up, Jaebum is already talking. "No, I know, I'm going to ask him right now--hello? Jinyoungie?"

"Haven't you tortured me enough today?"

"No," Jaebum says bluntly. Ever the most honest.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "What is it now?"

"You know that green sweater you have that has the weird red pattern on it with the yellow patches on the shoulders?"

"What about it?"

"The party is an ugly christmas sweater party, I forgot to tell you. So make sure you wear that."

Jinyoung is immediatelyoffended. Not only is that sweater the most expensive article of clothing he owns (Burberry ain't cheap, but he had gotten a bonus at work last winter and he deserved to treat himself to a cool sweater, dammit) but it's not even  _ugly._ "How dare you. That's not even supposed to be an ugly sweater." 

The surprise in Jaebum's voice is palpable. "It's _not?"_

"I hate you, did you know that?"

 "Sure you do," Jaebum says. "Wear the sweater." And then he hangs up again.

If Mark won't kill Jaebum, then Jinyoung's got to start looking into other options. 

 

~*~*~

 

As soon as Jinyoung steps into the party he wants to leave.

Parties have never really been his scene, not even in high school. He's always been more scholarly than most of his peers, although somehow Jaebum managed to keep straight As through high school  _and_ college while partying almost every weekend. Jinyoung admires that about him--Jaebum's a force to be reckoned with, if anything. But Jinyoung has always been a little more shy and reserved, not readily available for new friendships unless he's feeling bold or he's just getting sick of seeing Jaebum's stupid face all the time. He has other friends, but he's never been a big fan of people that aren't Jaebum or Mark. It's not that he doesn't like people, because he does--he just feels too... _different._

As per Jaebum's request, Jinyoung showed up in the sweater, although he's still mildly offended that Jaebum thinks it's ugly. Someone is shoving a drink into his hand before he even closes the apartment door behind him, which he takes a drink of immediately. It's way too strong, tasting of some kind of horrible berry flavored vodka and a minuscule amount of sprite, but he hopes that the stronger the drink, the faster this night will end. Taking another drink he weaves his way through the small clusters of people in the living room to stand against the wall where he always stands at these parties, looking for Jaebum. Mark has joked on several occasions that Jinyoung just comes to their parties to be a decoration, which earned him a slap on the arm. But, Jinyoung can't entirely disagree: maybe the reason he doesn't make very many friends is because he doesn't approach anyone. 

Ten minutes and one drink later he still doesn't see Jaebum anywhere, so Jinyoung decides to talk to someone. The drink was way too strong and he already feels a little warm in the face, but drinking a little bit of what Jaebum likes to call "liquid courage" has him scanning the party for someone who's either also standing alone or looks like they won't tell Jinyoung he's crazy when he says he likes chameleons. His eyes finally land on a tall, thin boy with reddish hair wearing some god awful getup including a light up sweater and suspenders that are just loosely laying against his hips instead of worn properly. He's talking to a few other people, one of whom Jinyoung recognizes to be Mark's friend Youngjae. This makes him feel a little more confident, and he steps into their small circle with a shy smile.

"Hello," he says, and overs a small wave. "Hi, Youngjae."

Youngjae looks ecstatic. "Hi Jinyoung! It's been a long time, Jaebum told me he didn't know if you were coming. It's good to see you."

Jinyoung relaxes when Youngjae brings up Jaebum. This, at least, is a safe topic. "He's just being dramatic. He knew I was coming."

Suddenly a very familiar arm is being slung over his shoulders, the weight pushing him forward a little until he's up on his toes to keep them both from toppling over into the people around them. The hand resting near his collarbones attached to the arm around is neck has a mostly-full cup of alcohol in it that sways just a little too closely to Jinyoung's expensive sweater for comfort. Jinyoung takes the cup out of Jaebum's hand quietly and prays he doesn't notice. Oblivious, Jaebum says loudly into his ear, "false. You never said with words that you were coming. How was I supposed to know?"

With an eye roll and an affectionate pat on the hand, Jinyoung straights up with Jaebum leaned against him. "You knew I was coming. You're just trying to get sympathy."

Jaebum pouts, which makes them laugh. "Did it work?" 

Youngjae shakes his head. "Not even a little bit."

With a dramatic sigh, Jaebum moves away from them and drifts to another group at the party. Jinyoung feels an ugly stab of jealousy at the easy way that Jaebum can talk to people, even ones that he doesn't know at all and has just met for the first time. 

Jinyoung turns back when he feels the boy next to him with the suspenders poke him in the arm. Later he'll learn this was BamBam, and one of Mark's good friends from when he was studying in Thailand. "Jaebum or Mark didn't tell us that you had a boyfriend." 

Jinyoung spits out the drink that he'd just quietly stolen from Jaebum's hand in shock. His eyes widen, mouth dropped open.  _"What?"_ He's so baffled that he doesn't even recognize the fact that BamBam seems to know who he is already. 

BamBam nods his head, indicating that Jinyoung should turn and look in that direction. "You and the guy in matching sweaters. It's cute! I wish I had a girlfriend to do that with."

Slowly, Jinyoung turns, scanning all the faces in Mark and Jaebum's small living room to see if there's anyone he even recognizes. He doesn't, but--there. Near the sliding glass door to the balcony is a boy who can't be any older than himself, all comfortable energy and a liveliness that's almost startling. Jinyoung can see his eyes sparkling and he's all the way across the apartment by the kitchen. Squinting, Jinyoung looks away from the neat shock of near-white hair on the boy's head to inspect his sweater and, sure enough, it's the  _exact_ same one that Jinyoung is currently wearing, down to the yellow patches on the cap of each shoulder. There's a huge smile on the boy's face that seems like it's going to split in half if he doesn't stop. BamBam nudges him from behind, and Jinyoung finally turns when the boy in his sweater across the room screeches with laughter, his face almost blindingly handsome with joy.

 _"That_ guy?" Jinyoung asks, half turning to indicate the person with his shoulder. "I don't even know that guy."

"He's cute though, right?" 

 _Yes._ "I don't know, I can't see him very well." 

Youngjae steps closer and gets up on his toes, looking over a few heads to see the person in question. His eyes light up when he finds him. "Oh! That's Jackson. I know him! He'll be so excited you guys have the same sweater on. Let me call him over--"

Jinyoung starts to protest. "Oh, no, it's alright you don't need to do that--" he hears the boy laughing again, and Jinyoung hates that the sound of it makes his heart beat a little faster. The boy, Jackson, is incredibly handsome, but Jinyoung didn't come to the party prepared to chat someone up. 

Youngjae waves him off. "It's fine! Jackson will love it--"

"No, really, it's fine, you don't need to, I've never even met him," Jinyoung says, and now he's sweating a little.

Then Youngjae is cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling across the living room over the low murmur of chatter and some soft Christmassy jazz. "JACKSON!" 

Jinyoung closes his eyes in despair.  _Oh, god._

"Jackson!" Youngjae yells again, and when Jinyoung opens his eyes, he sees Youngjae pointing at him. Panic immediately floods him and he has to fight the urge to slap Youngjae's hand down. "Jinyoung has the same sweater as you!" 

_Oh my god. Why. Why me? Why why whywhwwhywhwywhywhwywhwywhywhy--_

His silent prayers to the devil to open up the floor and let it swallow him into the depths of hell go unanswered, and then suddenly Jackson is skidding cartoonishly to a halt in front of them. HIs glittering, dark eyes find Jinyoung immediately, and when he notices the sweater, it's like the sun explodes. His whole face erupts in an open-mouthed smile, one hand coming up to absentmindedly adjust the strands of white hair on his forehead. "Oh my god, you have the exact same sweater as me! This is fantastic!"

Jinyoung feels like dying inside. He's been out of college for three years, but as soon as someone attractive is in front of him and speaking actual words, the only ones he can remember are things like "I'm an accountant" and "I like chameleons". Both of these responses generally come when nobody asked. Before he can try and reply, Jackson smiles at him a little more calmly. "Where did you get it?"

 _Okay, I can answer this, I've answered this a million times._ "I got it from Burberry. Last year I got a big bonus at my job and decided that I could treat myself to something nice, so I was just looking around and--" he looks up from where he'd smoothed down the front of the sweater with one hand to see Jackson looking at him like he's looking at a sleeping baby animal. It makes Jinyoung's face feel hot, and he coughs uncomfortably into his hand. "Ah, I'm sorry. You didn't need the extra stuff."

"I don't mind," Jackson says, and the smile widens, and Jinyoung feels his heart contract. The smile is so honest, so warm. Jinyoung knows the alcohol is working by the way he wants to wrap himself up in Jackson's smile like a blanket. "What's your name?"

"Jinyoung," he says, and awkwardly holds out his hand. Jackson just takes it, his large hand wrapping around Jinyoung's slightly smaller one. His skin is warm and softer than any girl's he's ever touched. Part of him wants to die when he notices. "You must be Jackson."

"The one and only," Jackson says, and does some ridiculous posing that actually makes Jinyoung laugh out loud. The proud look on Jackson's face when he laughs is beautiful. There's a slight accent to his Korean, and Jinyoung feels compelled to ask where he's from, and excuses himself for being rude. "I'm from Hong Kong, actually," Jackson says, and Jinyoung is fascinated. Not that he's never met a Chinese person in his life, but he's never met a  _Jackson_. They've only just met but Jinyoung already wants to hear him talk about anything and everything. "I was in the Olympics for fencing."

"That's amazing!" Jinyoung says, and suddenly and painfully wishes that he had something interesting to say other than  _I live alone and I really like lizards that change color._

"Jinyoung, excuse me if this is forward, but you're incredibly handsome. Did you know that people thought we were a couple because of these sweaters? Isn't that amazing?!" The laugh that follows this is high pitched and loud. If you made Jinyoung close his eyes and guess whether there was a chicken in the room or if it was Jackson laughing he might have a hard time finding the difference. The compliment makes him go red from his neck to the tips of his ears, and he tries to avoid commenting on it. He also doesn't know if amazing is the right word for the situation, but it sure is something. Jackson just keeps looking at him, his dark eyes soft, and Jinyoung wants to kiss him. The thought startles him--he barely knows Jackson, doesn't know anything about Jackson other than the fact that he's from China, was in the Olympics, apparently shops at Burberry, looks adorable when he laughs, and looks at Jinyoung the way you might look at a puppy that keeps bumping into the table trying to walk for the first time, but Jinyoung wants to kiss him. Badly.

He tries to ignore it. "Yes, it's something. Jaebummie thought this sweater was  _supposed_ to be an ugly Christmas sweater."

Jackson rolls his eyes and follows it up with a smile pulling up the corner of his mouth, pink lips looking even softer than his hands. Jinyoung looks away at Jackson's neck, and decides that's a bad idea too when he watches the up and down pull of his adam's apple when Jackson swallows. "Jaebum has been wearing the same baby blue track jacket zipped up to his eyebrows since freshman year of college, so I don't think his opinions on fashion count for much."

JInyoung laughs. "Careful," he says, and his mouth is working a lot faster than his brain when he says, "if you keep making fun of Jaebum I might fall in love with you."

As soon as it's out of his mouth and he realizes what he said, he wants to die. There's a long pause after he says it, and Jackson's eyes are dinner plates on his shocked face. As if he wasn't feeling awkward enough already, he had to go and say something ridiculous. Jackson keeps looking at him, and looking at him, and looking at him, until Jinyoung feels like he's going to scream. Jinyoung huffs out a horribly awkward laugh, but before he has time to apologize Jackson is excusing himself and saying "I'll be right back" before he disappears back into the throng of people. 

With a sigh, Jinyoung visibly sags. He realizes (extremely) belatedly that everyone else had left the two of them alone in the small dining area off the kitchen and had integrated themselves elsewhere. He'd been so absorbed in talking to Jackson that he hadn't even realized, and this makes him feel worse. He can only imagine how red his face is, based on the heat radiating off it, and he closes his eyes in defeat. They hadn't been talking for very long, but Jinyoung at least felt like it was going somewhat well, and he might have even been able to get out of here with Jackson's number in his phone. But of course, his nerves got the best of him and he blurted something ridiculous and scared off easily the most handsome guy he's ever seen with his own two eyes, and a guy who was interested in talking to  _him,_  a solitary government bank worker and awkward lizard lover.Sighing again, Jinyoung takes a small sip of his drink and leans against the wall a little on his shoulder, trying to find his rhythm again and get himself back out into the party. It'll be even more awkward now since he said something creepy and they're still wearing the same sweater, and someone is probably going to say something to them--

Something tickles his forehead aggressively enough that he opens his eyes, startled. 

Jackson is standing in front of him again, a faint blush across his cheekbones that wasn't there before, and he looks mildly embarrassed this time. Jinyoung's heart takes off in his chest, beating wildly against his ribcage to the point where he wonders if he might faint. Jackson looks amazingly adorable with his hands shoved in his pockets, head tilted up, blonde hair falling carefully arranged on his forehead underneath a headband. Something tickles his forehead again, and he reaches his hand up to brush it away when he feels fake leaves against his fingers. Confused, he looks up to see a small bundle of mistletoe dangling above his head, bobbing gently in the air and brushing against his forehead again. He follows the wire he can see holding them up until he ends up at the cherry-red strap of Jackson's headband.

Jackson is wearing a headband. That has a wire on it. That has mistletoe on the end. Jackson is wearing mistletoe. On his head? 

"Wha-" 

"Jinyoung," Jackson says, and his voice is a little deeper than it is when he's conversing, and the sound of it like sweet molasses in his ears makes him swallow hard. "You know what they say about mistletoe, don't you?"

He nods, unable to respond, and Jackson steps a little closer until their faces are barely inches apart. Jackson's breath ghosts across Jinyoung's mouth, smelling faintly of alcohol and something sweeter, like cherries. Jinyoung can feel the goosebumps as they erupt across his arms and down his legs. Swallowing hard, he clears his throat. "Yes."

"So, then--" and Jackson blushes a little darker in a way that makes Jinyoung want to squeeze him like a small animal. "Then, can I kiss you?" 

This time, Jinyoung finds his voice immediately. "Yes," and even though it comes out hushed and a little breathless, no one says anything.

Jackson leans in without hesitation. He's a little bit shorter than Jinyoung, but not by much, and Jackson's mouth finds his perfectly. At first Jackson just softly brushes their lips together, testing, and when he finds no resistance he presses them together more firmly. Jinyoung's eyes slip closed as Jackson kisses him, one of his soft hands coming up to cup Jinyoung's cheek. He's amazed at the way that Jackson's lips are just as soft as his hands, if not softer, and  the way that they seem to fit perfectly against his own as Jackson deepens the kiss. Jinyoung's mouth parts easily when Jackson licks gently across the seam of them, and the warmth of Jackson's tongue in his mouth sends hot waves down his abdomen. One of his hands grabs Jackson's sweater, fisting up a handful of it and pulling him closer until they're perfectly slotted together, two pieces of a puzzle. He doesn't know if anyone is watching and he doesn't care: he just wants Jackson to kiss him over and over, his mouth so wonderfully warm and talented, knowing just how to make Jinyoung feel pliant under his kiss. Jinyoung feels more secure and warm than he has in his whole life. 

Jackson pulls away a little, nuzzling his nose against Jinyoung's cheek and chastely kissing him on the corner of his mouth. In his ear, Jackson whispers, "what do you say I get your number and we get out of here?" 

With a nod and another sweet kiss under Jackson's bobbing mistletoe headband, Jinyoung wonders if Jaebum and Mark will let him call this party The Best Party of The Century.


End file.
